


American Wizard

by Book_lyfe



Series: American Wizard [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And anxiety, Evan has depression, Evan has the crushies, Evan is a hufflepuff, Evan is american and everyone else is british, Harry Potter Universe, I love my girlsz, M/M, Pre Relationship, So I guess the harry potter fandom, also this is the first part of this series, but like not really?, self projecting lmao, so like, the way I write it is how I experience, there will be zolana as well, well the murphys are irish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Evan’s mom, Heidi, gets a job working for the Ministry of Magic. Evan’s proud of his mom, but nervous since he’ll be moving schools. He’s not always had the best track record with making friends. But meeting Connor Murphy might just be the best thing to happen to him.





	American Wizard

Evan was nervous. His mom, Heidi, had recently gotten a job at the British Ministry of Magic, dealing with international relations. Which means that Evan has to transfer from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts. Evan knew that doing this will not be the easiest thing, it took him a whole year to even get one friend at Ilvermorny, now he has to start that whole process over at Hogwarts. He was not looking forward to it.

\-------------------------

 

July 20th was the first time Evan ever stepped foot on a plane. It was also the first time he had moved to another house. Plus, the first time he entered another country. And the first, okay it was the first time for a lot of things Evan did that day.

The flight was about six hours long, consisting of Evan reading a no-maj story called  _ Percy Jackson _ , watching four movies, and a lot of sleeping. His mother sat next to him, working on some paperwork, already starting on her new job.

“Hey Ev?” Heidi asks, as soon as they get into the car that the Ministry had sent to pick them up in at the airport. 

“Yeah mom?” Evan replies.

“I know you’re nervous about going to Hogwarts. It’s new, and you don’t exactly like new, but I just want you to know that this will be good for us. I’ll be earning more money, and maybe a change of scenery will be good for you, yeah?”

Evan smiles at his mom. “I know, I’m happy for you. Yeah, I’m extrem-extremely nervous for, uh, about going to-to Hogwarts, but I gue-guess I’m also kinda ex-excited? I think?”

Heidi laughs, “I’m glad. You’ll do good here, I can feel it.”

All Evan can do is smile in response.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Here we are Ms. Hansen,” The driver states, parking the car in front of a tan two story house. “You’re stuff should already be inside and unpacked.”

“Thank you so much, come on Evan, let’s go inside.” Heidi and Evan clamber out of the sleek black car, grabbing their luggage from the plane, and make their way up to the front door of their new house.

As they step inside, Heidi sighs, placing her bags on the ground next to her. “What do you think Ev? Look good?”

Evan nods, “Yeah mom, looks great.”

“Good, you’re bedroom is the first door on the right, and your bathroom is at the end of the hall. I’ll let you go and get settled, alright?”

Evan nods, giving his mom a soft smile, and makes his way up the stairs, and to his new bedroom. Once he gets there, he notices that all of his stuff had also been unpacked, which really annoys him. How is he supposed to know where everything is, if he’s not the one who organized it all? Evan sighs, looking around the room once more, and then begins to see where everything was placed. His clothes were organized by color in his closet, all of his shirts were hanging up with his pants folded neatly on the shelves. There was a bookshelf across from his bedroom door stacked full of all of his books. Finally, next to the bookshelf was a white desk pushed against the wall with a black chair paired with it.

Eventually, Evan realizes that he can’t just stand around, staring at his room all day, and dumps his bag he brought on the plane on top of his bed. Slowly, he crawls on top of his bed, and sits on his knees to unpack his bag. He pulls out the two books he had brought on the plane, his small case of toiletries, and his computer, headphones still connected to it. Evan sighs once again, and moves to put all of his things it their proper places, the books in the book shelf, the toiletries in the bathroom across the hall, and his laptop on his desk. Once he feels well and truly organized, his mom calls him downstairs for dinner.

\----------------

The next morning, after Evan makes his way downstairs, he notices a letter addressed to him on the kitchen counter. 

“Oh good, you’re up, your Hogwarts letter arrived this morning. The owl was very sweet too. I’ve just made some bacon and eggs, after we eat we can head out to get all of your items. The ministry told me where to go in order for us to get all of your school items, it’s called Diagon Alley, does that sound good to you?” Heidi rambles once she notices that Evan had walked into the kitchen.

“Sounds fine mom,” Evan states, moving over towards the counter to sit down on one of the stools. Once settled, Evan reaches for the letter and tears it open. Out fell three pieces of paper, Evan picked up the first piece and began to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Once Evan had finished reading the first part of the letter, he looks at the second half, and notices it has everything that he’ll need to buy for his fourth year. 

Fourth Year Students Will Need:

 

_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 _ by Miranda Goshawk

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

 

Finally, Evan looks at the final piece of paper.

Dear Mr. Hansen,

As you are transferring from Ilvermorny, you will be needing a new set of  school robes and anything from the list below that you do not already have. You will also be sorted into your house before you enter the great hall, please meet me near the entrance in order for us to sort you before the first years are to be sorted. Thank you, and we look forward to having you as a student here at Hogwarts

Sincerely, Neville Longbottom.

Supply List:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad (other animals are permitted upon request).

 

Evan reads through the list once more, before folding it up and placing it in his pocket so that he can begin eating.

“So, is there anything on the list that you already have, by chance?” Heidi asks, sitting down across from her son.

Evan nods, “Yeah, I already have the, um, the hat, gloves, and win-winter cloak. I need to get new, uh, robes, but I would’ve got-gotten new ones either way. I also have the caul-cauldron, scales, and phials. Illervomny had, had their own telescopes for us to use, so we’ll need to get my, my own. Then, I need The, uh, the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Mir-miranda Goshawk and The Dark Forces: A Guide to, to Self-Protec-tion.”

“Sounds good! Go on an finish eating, we’ve got some shopping to do!” Heidi leans over the kitchen counter, kisses Evan’s forehead, and make her way upstairs to get herself ready for their day of shopping.

Nearly two full hours later, Evan and Heidi enter a small pub, tucked in between two shops in downtown London, called the Leaky Cauldron. 

“I was told that we walk through here, to get the the back alley. There’s gonna be a brick wall, and I have to tap a specific order of bricks with my wand to open up a gateway.” Heidi says, recalling the letter her boss had sent her.

Evan and Heidi make their way through the Leaky Cauldron and out to the back alley way. “Alright, I believe it was three bricks up from the trash can, and two to the left,” Heidi mumbles to herself, pulling out her wand to tap the right brick.

Evan tilts his head, letting a small smile grace his face as he watches the brick wall slowly morph into an arch way, showing off a crowded cobble stoned shopping alley. Magic has always made Evan feel calm and content, and this certainly is no exception.

“Alright, let’s go and get your books first,” Heidi suggests as she begins to make her way down the slightly crowded street, Evan following closely behind.

A minute later, the two americans walk into Flourish and Blotts bookstore, marveling at the size of it. Their local wizard bookshop back in america was probably half the size as this one, and Evan knew that he could spend hours upon hours just simply browsing all of the books. He would then spend several  _ more  _ hours deciding which books he would want to take home with him.

However, today wasn’t a day of leisure, so Evan told himself that he could come back some other time, but for now he needed his school supplies. Luckily for Evan, he knows exactly how most bookstores sort their stock, and even more luckily, this bookstore does exactly what Evan is use to. 

The blond haired boy quickly makes his way over to the school textbooks section, scans the shelves for the last names of the authors for his two books, spots each book respectively, and pulls them off of the shelf to bring them to where his mom was waiting near the cashier. 

“Found your books?” Heidi asks, smiling at her son as he nods.

Several minutes later, after the Hansen’s had purchased the books and Evan’s new telescope, the two find themselves standing in Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions.

“I’ll be with you in just moment!” A voice states from the back of the shop, right after the door closed, hitting the bell that signaled new customers.

Three seconds later, an aging witch walks to the front o the shop with a clipboard in hand. “Hello, what can I do for the two of you?” She asks sweetly.

“My son needs new robes. He’s transfering from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts this year.

“Brilliant, he can come back with me so I can measure him. It’ll probably take about twenty minutes, so do with the time as you like!”

Heidi nods, giving the seamstress a polite smile, then turns and makes her way back out of the shop.

“Alright, follow me.” 

Evan does as he’s told, and follows, who he assumes to be Madam Malkin, to the back of the shop. There, he sees several small stools in front of mirrors. Two of the stools were taken up but another boy and girl. The boy was wearing glasses and had brown hair that was slightly spiked near the front. The girl had dark skin, and her hair was plaited and pulled into a ponytail.

“Stand right there son, I just need to finish up their measurements real quickly,” Madam Malkin instructs, pointing towards a stool to the right of the glasses wearing boy.

“Hi. I’m Jared. That’s Alana. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before, do you go to Hogwarts? What year are you in?” The boy asks, turning his head  to look at Evan as Madam Malkin starts measuring Alana.

“Uh, I um, I tra-transferred from Il-Il-Ilvermorny. I’m, uh, I’m gon-gonna be a fourth-fourth year,” Evan says, stumbling over his words as he wasn’t expecting either of the other kids to want to talk to him.

“Cool, Alana and I are fourth years too. I’m a slytherin, Alana is a ravenclaw, obviously. She’s too smart for her own good. Kinda annoying sometimes if I’m being honest.”

“Shut up Jared, you know I  _ can  _ hear you, right?” Alana states, not even turning her head to look at Jared as she speaks.

Jared just laughs. “You know it’s true. Anyways, what’s your name? Do you know what house you want to be in, or have you already been sorted?”

“Um, well, I-I will be sor-sorted wh-when school starts? I do-don’t rea-really know th-that mu-much about th-the houses at Hog-hogwarts. I wa-was a Puk-uk-pukwudgie at, uh, at Ilvermorny,” Evan says, looking down at his hands as he spoke.

“Pukwudgie? That’s a weird name. Are all of the Ilvermorny houses named after creatures?”

“Of course they are Jared! Don’t you read? The four houses were named by either Isolt Sayre, her husband, or one of her two kids. The pukwudgie protected Sayre from her aunt. They’re amazing creatures, and I hear that house favors healers, right, Evan, was it?”

Evan nods, “Ye-yes. They d-o.”

“Alright Miss Beck, you’re all free to go! Let me just ring you and Mr. Kleinman up at the front desk real quick,” Madam Malkin states, standing up straight.

“Well, bye Evan. See you september first!” Alana says cheerfully as she hops off of her stool.

“Yeah, bye Evan,” Jared says dismissively, following Alana to the front of the shop.

\-----------------

Several days later, Evan and Heidi have arrived at Kings Cross Station, and are already through the barrier between platform nine and ten, and are now on platform nine and three quarters.

It takes only a few moments for Heidi and Evan to haul Evan’s things on to the train. However, once they’re done, the two of them only have a single minutes to get their goodbyes in before the Hogwarts Express leaves.

“You have a good year, alright? I know it’s hard changing schools, but I promise that everything will work out just fine for you. Try and make some friends, alright? Maybe find the two kids at the robe shop. They were nice, right?” Heidi asks encouragingly.

“Yeah, o-okay mom. Yo-you’ll write, ri-right?”

“Of course I will honey!” Heidi exclaims, pulling her son in for a hug.

The trains whistle then starts to blow, making Evan reluctantly pull away from his mother. 

“I’ll miss sweetie.”

“I’ll miss you too, mom.”

Heidi smiles, kisses his son on his forehead, and backs away, letting him hop on to the train.

“I’ll see you at christmas!” She shouts to her son.

Evan smiles, and begins to wave as the train starts to move out of the station. Once he can no longer see his mom, he makes his way through the train, looking into the compartments, trying to find an empty one. It takes several minutes of glancing at different, completely full, compartments, until he finally finds one that’s, nearly, empty. It makes him feel even better that the two people in the compartment are the two kids he met at Madam Malkin’s Robe shop the other week.

“Uh, um, H-hi,” Evan mutters after sliding open the carriage door. “I, uh, is, is it o-okay if I, um, if I sit he-here?” 

“Sure!” The girl, Alana if Evan remembers correctly, says cheerfully. “We’ve got plenty of room!”

“Oh, um, thank, thank you.” Evan makes his way into the carriage, sliding the door closed behind him, and takes a seat on the same side as Alana, but three seats away.

“You’re Evan, right?” Alana asks, smiling. “I remember you from the robe shop! Aren’t you just so excited to be going to Hogwarts? I mean, you are from America, Ilvermorny must be completely different from Hogwarts. Of course, you probably won’t know that just yet. How could you? You haven’t even  _ been  _ to Hogwarts yet. But, I know you’ll love it! Everyone does, it’s impossible not to, right Jared?”

“Calm down Lana, give the guy some time to think!” Jared says, chuckling. Turning his attention to Evan, he continues to say that “Alana does this a lot. Her brain jumps from topic to topic pretty quickly, and doesn’t always realise that not everyone can keep up with it. Zoe is probably the best at it to be honest. Speaking of-”

Jared is then cut off by the compartment door opening once again, revealing two people who seemed to be arguing about something.

“Come on Connor! I know you want to be all emo and shit, but you have to come out of your shell eventually!” A girl with long brown hair says. Her hands are on her hips as she stares up at a guy with shoulder length, wavy brown hair. They look as if they could be siblings, and Evan would be very shocked if they aren’t.

The boy, Connor, rolls his eyes. “I just like being alone, but I guess I can be ‘emo’ with people around me.” Connor then squeezes past the girl, and into the carriage.

“Hi Alana, Kleinman. Oh, who are you?” Connor asks, squinting his eyes at Evan. 

To Evan, Connor looks insanely beautiful, but also extremely scary. Not the best combination for a beautiful person to be so intimidating. Evan can already see this not working out to well for him.

“That’s Evan. Jared and I met him when we were in Diagon Alley the other week,” Alana informs the two newcomers. “And don’t be rude, Connor.”

“I wasn’t being rude, I was asking a question! Anyways, I haven’t seen you around here before. What year are you anyways? What’s your house?” Connor asks, making Evan shrink down in his seat a bit. He  _ wants  _ to answer Connor, he just know if he will be  _ able to  _ answer him.

“I, well I, um,” Evan stutters, looking at Alana for some assistance, already finding solace in her eagerness to speak.

“Stop with your assault of questions, Connor. You haven’t seen Evan around before because he’s a transfer from Ilvermorny. So, that also means he doesn’t have a house yet, but he’s a fourth year, like us.”

“You’re american?” The unnamed brunet asks, her eyes shining with interest. “That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to go to America, our parents said that they might take us over the holiday break. I’m Zoe, by the way. This is my big brother Connor. He can be a dick, but he usually doesn’t mean it,” Zoe says, laughing a bit as Connor gives his sister a glare. “I’m a third year, Gryffindor. Connor’s a Slytherin.”

“Thanks Zo, I totally was incapable of saying exactly that myself.”

Zoe laughs before she turns her attention to Alana. “We’re still going to study together this year, right? I mean, I don’t know why we wouldn’t, but I was just making sure.”

“Of course Zo, you’re the best study partner I could ask for. A lot of the Ravenclaws are stuck up, anyways. Studying with them kinda sucks.” Alana grins at Zoe as the brunette takes her seat next to her.

Evan watches as Connor rolls his eyes once again, and sits down in the seat closest to the doors, on the opposite side of Evan.

For the remainder of the train ride, Evan listens to Zoe, Alana, and Jared talking about the upcoming school year. Alana was excited to get back, as she loves learning everything she can. Zoe and Jared were just excited to eat the food they had again. Apparently Hogwarts has the best meals, and they’ve been ‘missing out’ on them all summer.

While listening to the those three talk, Evan also snuck the occasional glance over at Connor. Nearly the entire ride, Connor was curled up like a cat in his seat, intently reading a book, of which Evan could not see the title for. To Evan, Connor looked like he was calm and relaxed. He looked as if nothing could bother him. Because of this, it was pretty evident to Evan that Connor enjoyed reading. His lips seemed to quirk up at interesting or funny parts, and his brow would scrunch together at seemingly confusing parts. And Evan was shocked that he found it adorable, especially since he doesn’t even know anything  _ about  _  Connor in the first place.

Eventually, the train comes to a stop, and Evan follows the others out of the train and over to some horseless carriages.

“Yo-you take horse-horseless carr-carriages from, from the uh, the train?”

“They’re not horseless. Thestrals drive them,” Alana says, making her way into the carriage after Zoe. “Why, what do you guys take?”

“We um, It was diff-different for ev-everyone. So-some would ta-take the train and wa-walk up from the, um, the sta-station? Oth-others would use a por-portkey. And I, um, I u-used floo pow-powder.”

“Interesting. That seems a lot more efficient than everyone taking one train.”

“Um, yeah, I uh, I guess?”

“Well come on then, we’ve go the room,” Jared says, nodding towards Evan, signaling for him to climb into the carriage.

Once Evan has taken his seat next to Connor, totally not because he thinks the long haired brunette boy is cute, not at all, Evan feels a small jolt as the carriage begins it’s trek up towards the castle.

Once there, Evan continues to follow the other four inside, where he asks “is this the great hall? I’m su-suppose to meet, um, me-meet with Professor Long-bottom.” 

“Oh! Yeah! He’s right over  there, by the staircase.” Evan follows Alana’s finger, and sees it pointed at a man in long black robes standing on the fourth step of the staircase overlooking all of the students.

“Professor Longbottom is the best,” Jared pipes up. “He’s the deputy headmaster, and everyone loves him.”

Evan nods, waves goodbye to the four of them, thinking maybe they could be considered friends, and makes his way over to Professor Longbottom.

“Ex-excuse me? Pro-professor?” 

“Ah, you must be Mr. Evan Hansen! It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Professor Longbottom states, a smile quickly growing on his face.

“Uh, ye-yes. It’s ni-nice to meet, uh, meet you to-o.”

“Well, follow me. We’re just going to head up to the second floor and quickly get you sorted before I have to meet with the first years.” And with that, Professor Longbottom turns on his heels and marches upstairs.

Once on the second floor, Evan is led over to a stool with a ratty looking hat sitting on top of it. Professor Longbottom picks up the hat, and then signals for Evan to take a seat on the stool.

“Now, all you need to do is sit here. I’ll place the sorting hat on your head, and he will decide on which house is the best fit for you. Alright?”

Instead of responding verbally, Evan simply nods his head yes, and takes his place on the stool. A moment later, the hat is placed on his head and it slips over his eyes, as if it was much too big on him.

“ _ Ah!”  _ a voice inside Evan’s head says, startling the fourth year a bit. “ _ You must be the American transfer. McGonagall told me about you! I see you were a Pukwudgie at Ilvermorny. Very fitting indeed! Many healers come from that house. Many healers also come from,”  _ the hat pauses, and then speaks out loud, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The hat is then taken from Evan’s head, revealing Professor Longbottom in front of him once more.

“Welcome to Hufflepuff Evan!” He exclaims. “Now, I follow me to the dinning hall, where you can meet your fellow Hufflepuffs.”

Evan nods as he follows Professor Longbottom back down the stairs and into a grand dining hall containing one long table at the front of the room and four long tables perpendicular to the one at the front.

“The Hufflepuffs are the ones in the yellow, the table to our left. I trust you’ll find some good people there, Hufflepuffs have always been the most accommodating, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it immensely. Also, the Hufflepuff commons are right next to the kitchen, very helpful when you want a late night snack.” Evan looks up at the Professor and catches a wink from him. Then, he turns back towards the entrance to the castle, closing the doors of the dining hall behind him.

Slowly, Evan makes his way over to the Hufflepuff table. He spies a large open space near the front of the table, and moves to take a seat in that section.

Once he’s seated, he takes a look around the table and is shocked to find two people staring at him.

“Hi, I’m Michael. Are you the american transfer kid? Does that mean you were just sorted into Hufflepuff?” The kid, Michael, asks. Evan just nods in response. “Awesome. Hufflepuff is the best, right Brooke?”

“We are pretty awesome!” A blond haired girl says, laughing a but. “You’re a fourth year, right? We are too. It’s kinda weird, cause we’re not underclassmen anymore, but we’re also not quite upperclassmen yet. Y’know?”

“Uh, ye-yeah.”

“Anyways, I’m so excited for the sorting ceremony to start! I always love seeing the incoming first years. I’m hoping to be a prefect next year, my big brother is a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. He always tells me how it’s a great responsibility, but honestly I just like helping the first years! Plus they have their own private bath tub, I hear it huge,” Brooke says, rambling on and on about the amazing life style of a prefect, when suddenly, the doors to the dining hall burst open to reveal Professor Longbottom with several little kids trailing behind him.

“Oh! The sorting is starting! I wonder how many new kids we’re gonna get!”

And, by the end of the sorting, Hufflepuff received five new girls and four boys, who all took their places near the front of the table, close to Evan. They all seemed very excited, and slightly nervous, to be at Hogwarts. 

Once all of the first years had taken their seats, the headmistress stands from her chair, and makes her way to a podium.

“Welcome, welcome!” She begins, craning her neck so that she can see the entire hall.

“I trust that you all had a safe journey! Now, I’ll keep this brief as I’m sure that all of you would like to get to dinner as soon as possible. I have just one reminder! The Forbidden Forest is, still, Forbidden! I can’t believe that I need to remind all of you about this each year, yet here we are. If anyone is found in the forest, the best punishment you will receive will be a months worth of taking care of the magical creatures on the grounds. And not the easy ones either, you might just start off with some mandrakes. Now! Let’s enjoy the feast!” And with a clap of her hands, food suddenly appears on the tables, filling the hall with smells of roasted chicken, freshly baked bread, and buttery corn, making Evan’s mouth water instantly.

Once dinner was over, and everyone had started to leave the dining hall, Evan got up from his seat, and followed several other Hufflepuffs out of the hall, and down the stairs, past a painting of a bowl of fruit, and over to a pile of barrels. 

Michael, the guy that sat near him during dinner, faced Evan and said; “You have to tap the middle barrel in the second row five times with a pause between the second and third tap. It’s to the rhythm of ‘Helga HufflePuff.’” Michael then turns back around and does exactly as he told Evan, opening the barrels to reveal an earthy passageway.

“Wh-what happens, um, if yo-you don’t tap the, um, the ri-right barrel?” Evan asks as they walk through the passage and into a round common room.

“Then another barrel pops open and sprays red wine at you,” Michael says.

“Ser-seriously?”

Michael laughs, “No, it’s actually vinegar, which happens to smell way worse than red wine. I should know, I forgot which barrel it was on the first week of school my first year, and I had to take ten showers just so that I could get the smell out. God it was awful. Anyways, the fourth year boys room is through the door on our right. I’m probably gonna head up now, the train ride is always so goddamn long.” Michael then turns to the blond girl, Brooke, and grins. “Night Brooke, catch ya tomorrow.” And with a final wave, Michael disappears behind the wooden door.

Shortly after the door closes, approximately six seconds, Evan’s feet begin to move towards the door that Michael had just left behind. He opens it to reveal several more doors with signs above them. The one closest to him said ‘First Year Boys’. He makes his way down the hall until he sees the sign labeled ‘Fourth Year Boys,’ and he gently pushes open the door.

Inside he sees Michael laying on his bed, with two other boys present as well.

“Oh! Hi! You must be the American transfer!” A curly haired boy says from his cross legged position \on his bed. “I’m John. That’s Will, and Michael said you guys already met, right?” Evan just nods in response.

“Great! Welcome to Hufflepuff, by the way. We are a pretty awesome house. You’re bed is between mine and Michael’s, just so you know.” Evan nods again, muttering a quiet “thank you,” as he moves over to the bed that is now his, and opening up his suitcase that was sitting at the edge of it.

He quickly gathers his things, goes to the bathroom to get changed, and makes his way back to his bed, getting comfortable like the other already had, and closing his eyes, letting sleep over take his body, a soft smile gracing his face.

\------------------------

The next morning, Evan is sitting at breakfast, when he’s given a scroll of paper. He unravels it to find that it has his time table on it, and he quickly glances it over to see his classes for the day, and the rest of the week as well.

Monday was his longest day it seemed, as it was the only day with just one break, which was for lunch. Tuesday through Friday all had a free period, granting him the ability to do whatever he wanted.

Today, his classes included transfiguration, care of magical creatures, potions, lunch, muggle studies, herbology and, finally, charms. There were also two other classes that he had, just not on mondays, which were defense against the dark arts and divination.

After eating a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Evan gets up from the Hufflepuff table, and makes his way to the Transfiguration room, with the single hope that he won’t get lost within the winding halls of the castle.

“Hey! Evan!” A voice calls from down the hall, making Evan spin around to see who it was that had just called out his name. “What class do you have right now?” Jared asks as he stops in front of Evan.

“O-oh, um, I have, um, trans-transfig-figuration.” Evan looks down at his shoes as he speaks, scratching the back of his head. 

“Awesome, so do I. Need me to take you there? Show you how to get there, since we are heading to the same spot?” 

“Oh, yeah! O-okay! Thank you.”

“No problem man. Come on, the classroom is on the second floor,” Jared says, motioning for Evan to fall him up the main staircase. 

Four minutes later, which involved a lot of Jared talking about different painting and statues, and a lot of Evan nodding and humming along, the two boys arrive at the door of the transfiguration classroom.

“Come on, you can sit where Connor and I typically sit. He might come off as an ass, but that’s just because he is one. To other people. He’s pretty chill when you get to know him. HEY MURPHY!” Jared shouts towards the back of the room.

“What do you want dickman?” Connor shoots back without looking up from the book he was currently focused on.

Jared starts to make his way back to Connor, dragging Evan with him. “Evan is gonna join us, okay? He’s the guy from the train, the one that Alana and I met in Diagon Alley.”

“What? You asking me for permission or something?” Connor scoffs.

“No, I’m just informing you, so that you’re not an ass to the new kid.”

“I’m an ass to anyone that pisses me off. So, if he doesn't piss me off, I won’t be an ass.”

Jared laughs, “You won’t piss him off, right Evan?”

“I-I don’t thi-think so,” Evan mutters, sitting down in the desk next to Jared. He was confused about their banter. Is this really how friends talk with each other?

“Alright class! Welcome back!” A man at the front of the room says, silencing all of the students in the room.

At that moment Jared leans over to Evan and whispers; “that’s Professor Smith, he’s awesome. Probably gonna make some comment about Connor and his book any second now.”

And, as if Professor Smith was listening for Jared to cue him in, he looks straight towards Connor and says; “Mr. Murphy! I would very much appreciate it if you would put your book away, and engage in class.”

“And I would, professor, I really would,” Connor starts, finally removing his gaze from his book, and instead moving it to the teacher. “However, this book is much more interesting than class.” Connor smirks, leaning back in his chair.

Professor Smith chuckles. “I missed your Humor Mr. Murphy.”

“My pleasure James,” Connor shoots back, dropping his book into his school bag.

“Alright! Today, since it is the first day back, we are just going to be reviewing all that we had learned last year to refresh our minds! Now, get into groups of three or four, and I’ll hand out a list of spells to review.” As soon as Professor Smith was finished talking, the students in the class jumped out of their chairs, and instantly grouped up with their friends. 

“Come on Evan, get over here,” Jared says, nodding his head towards him.

Evan smiles softly to himself as he gets up from his chair and moves to stand by Jared and Connor.

Once the Smith had handed Connor the list of spells to review, Connor gives it a once over, glances at Jared, a drops the list into his bag. “Well, since I practice at home in my room, I don’t need to be warmed up. What about you Jared?”

“You know I do magic whenever I can!”

“Bu-but, it’s agai-against the law! We-we’re minors!” Evan says, startled that the two boys do magic outside of school.

“Yeah, but if our parents are anywhere near us, then the ministry just assumes it’s them doing the magic, not us. We don’t live very close to muggles, so it’s not exactly easy to tell if someone underage is doing magic instead of someone of age. I mean, are you really telling me that you’ve never broken the no magic outside of school law?” Connor asks with a laugh, expecting the answer to be ‘well maybe once or twice.’ However, Evan just looks sheepishly down at the floor as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Holy shit dude! Seriously? You actually follow that rule?” Jared exclaims, shocked. “Well Connie, we have some corrupting to do!”

“I swear to Merlin, if you call me Connie one more time I will knock you into next week,” Connor growls at Jared before turning his attention to Evan. “But he is right, we need to teach you how to let loose and have fun. Slytherin style.” Connor’s face breaks out into a wicked grin. “This weekend, Jared and I are showing you the best places within the castle, and maybe a few outside the castle as well.”

\--------------

Saturday morning finds Evan sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating some cereal, when he feels someone slide onto the seat next to him.

“You almost done with breakfast? I have quite a few things to show you. Jared threw up last night, stomach flu, and is now in the hospital wing. But that is not going to stop me from teaching you how to actually have fun,” Connor says, leaning back onto the table, crossing his arms and turning his head to look at Evan.

“O-oh! Yeah. I’m, um, I’m al-almost done,” Evan mumbles through a mouth full of food. He quickly finished up his cereal, before pushing the bowl away, and turning his full attention onto Connor.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Connor jumps up from his seat, followed, slowly, by Evan. “First, we’re getting some things from the kitchens. Let’s go.” Connor than turns around and begins to walk towards the exit. Evan looks around, rubs at the back of neck, and then follows Connor out of the dining hall.

“Dunno if you know, but the kitchens are right by your common room. The entrance is the fruit bowl painting,” Connor tells Evan as they walk down the stairs. The two of them make their way down the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, and finally stop at the portrait of the fruit bowl. Evan watches as Connor reaches forward as he scratches the middle of the pear. The pear then begins to wiggle, and the painting pops open. Connor grins at Evan, and then pulls the painting open a bit more, and slips behind the portrait, Evan hesitantly follows, closing the painting behind him.

Once he shuts the painting, Evan turns around to find himself in a very large kitchen. At first, it looks as if it was completely empty, but with a second glance, Evan sees a lot of house elves scurrying around the kitchen. Some were carrying stacks of dirty plates, others held food.

“Welcome, Evan, to my haven,” Connor says, spreading his arms wide and grinning wickedly. 

“Master Murphy!” A small elf wearing a satin pink pillow case squeaks excitedly. “How was your summer?”

“Could have gone better, Tilly, but it wasn’t horrible,” Connor comments, smiling down at the little elf.

“I’m sorry, Master Murphy. Is there anything we could do?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, yes there is.” Connor turns towards Evan, and gestures towards him, “This here is Evan., um, Evan?”

“Ha-hansen.”

“Evan Hansen. And he is the new transfer from America. He’s kind of a rule follower, so I’m teaching him how to have fun. Could we grab some sweets and other snacks?”

“Of course! It is very nice to meet you Master Hansen!” Tilly states happily. “But you know, Master Murphy, it is not bad to be a rule follower!” She then scurries off towards the back of the kitchen.

“Yo-you know the el-elves names?” Evan asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, I come down here a lot. It’d be rude if I didn’t learn them. I don’t know all of them, cause not all of them talk to me. But I know a few.” Connor shrugs, and Evan can see a slight blush dusting the taller boy’s cheeks. 

“I th-think it’s swe-sweet,” Evan states, feeling his cheeks heating up as well.

Connor is saved from responding when Tilly re appears with two other elves, all of them carrying an assortment of different treats.

“Is this good Master Murphy?” Tilly asks.

“It’s perfect Tilly, thank you,” Connor says, taking the treats from Tilly and one of the other elves. Evan, smiling at all three of the elves, takes the load off of the third elf.

“We best get going, but I promise to visit soon,” Connor states as he starts to head towards the exit.

“We will see you later Master Murphy! Oh! And you are welcome to come back any time Master Hansen!” Tilly says, waving as the two boys leave the kitchen.

“Alright. There’s quite a lot to introduce to you about this castle, but today I’m showing you the room of requirement. It’s honestly really fucking awesome,” Connor states once the two boys had climbed the stairs up to the main floor. “It’s on the fourth floor, so it’s a bit of a climb. Let’s go.” 

Evan silently follows Connor up for flights of stairs, and down a few hallways, until Connor stops in front of a blank wall. Evan tilts his head, watching has the long haired boy paces up and down the wall three times. 

Suddenly, a large door appears, and Connor walks up to it, and pulls on the handle, pulling the doors open. “Welcome to the room of requirement. The room that can and will transform into anything you need.” Connor then steps into the room.

Glancing up and down the halls, Evan slowly steps forward, entering the room. The doors shut loudly behind him, nearly making the blond boy jump out of his skin.

Once his eyes adjust to the lighting, Evan is shocked to find a large TV, bean bags, a mini fridge, and a shelf full of movies and video games.

“I-I thought th-that electron-tronics went cra-crazy, um, in the castle?” Evan asks, looking around the room in amazement.

“They do basically everywhere but in here. The Room of Requirement basically gives the user what they want or need in the moment. All I had to do was pace up and down the wall a few times and think of what I wanted. Then we get this amazing room to use as we please.” Connor makes his way over to the mini fridge, pulls it open, grabs a can of coke, and then plops himself on a bean bag. “Pick a game, I really don’t care what it is.”

“Uhm, okay.” Evan walks over to the shelf full of video games, runs his hand over the spines of a few of them, and pulls out a game titled _ Assassin’s Creed.  _ “Wha-what about this one?” He asks Connor, holding up the game for Connor to look at it.

“Assassin's Creed on the PS4? Sure, put it in the console and we can start it up.”

Evan does as Connor asks, then sits down on a blue bean bag next to Connor.

For the next few hours, Evan and Connor play several different Video games, with Connor talking quite a bit and Evan talking only occasionally. Evan learns that Connor, while being in the same house as his dad, doesn’t exactly get along with him. He spent about five or ten minutes complaining about how ‘Larry’ puts to much pressure on him, while he praises Zoe for everything. Of Course, Connor then adds that he doesn’t resent his sister for it, as Connor does have a very good relationship with her. And, apparently all of the praise isn’t exactly helpful, as Zoe always strives to be the best because of it.

Connor then moves on to talking about his favorite books, all muggle ones, and the movies based off of them. He loves how accurate and amazing the Outsiders movie is to the book, but he, apparently, will never get over how horrible the Percy Jackson movies are.

“I mean, it’s like the bastard producers and directors didn’t even read the books! They just read the goddamn blurb and figured it was good enough. The movie’s suck ass, and I would pay a large sum of money to make a different movie. God fucking damnit, those movies suck. It’s a good thing they stopped after one movie, or I might have literally killed someone in charge of the movies.”

“W-we’re they really, um, really th-that bad? I’ve o-only read th-the bo-books,” Evan asks.

Connor groans, pauses the game, and then stands up.

“Okay, so I’m a huge book nerd. Not a lot of people know or even think this, but I am. Now, let me give you an example, what are you very passionate about?”

“Uhm, co-comics? I gu-guess?”

“Alright, umm, do you like Daredevil?”

Evan nods.

“Perfect! So the comics, they were great. I loved them. When I learned there was a movie for it, since it did come out when we were tiny, I was very excited. There are quite a lot of good movies based off of comics, like Iron Man and Batman, excluding Batman VS. Superman, obviously. However, when I was hardly even halfway through Daredevil, I wanted to vomit it was so horrible. The special effects sucked ass, Ben Affleck can go fuck himself for all I cared for his performance, and everything in general was a goddamn mess. So basically, Percy Jackson is sort of like that. It didn’t follow the plot of the movie. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were fucking sixteen, when they’re not suppose to be sixteen until the  _ last _ few chapters of the  _ last  _ book. Annabeth didn’t have blond hair or grey eyes. They took out the amusement park scene and replaced it with a stupid museum scene. And they added in this dumbass Persephone Pearl plot line. Honestly! The second movie was no better. The studio then realized how angry fans were, and instead of fixing their mistakes, which were very simple to avoid, they just didn’t do anything.” Connor flops back down on to his bean bag, groaning loudly, shocking Evan out of a haze like state. The whole time Connor had been ranting, Evan had been watching, but not completely listening. Connor’s hair flew around his face every time he would turn sharply. His hands would cut through the air like a knife, and honestly, it was all very attractive. Connor being so passionate about this, really stirred something in Evan’s stomach, and he was not use to it.

“O-oh. That do-does suck, um, ass,” Evan mutters.

Connor laughs, “God, never thought you would swear.”

“I swe-swear!” Evan counters, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Not often. Anyways, I’ve ranted about something I’m pretty passionate about, what about you? What gets you all hat and bothered?”

Blushing even harder, Evan shrugs. “I-I like books, too? I guess? I al-also really li-like trees? Herbology is um, I re-really like it.”

“Yeah? How’d you get into it?” Connor asks, leaning back on his bean bag, putting his hands behind his head, and turning his body to look at the blond.

“I du-dunno? I just, my fir-first year at Il-ilver-ilvermorny I would spend, um, spend some ex-extra time in the green house? And I-I just, got really in-invested in all of th-the plants. Yeah, I guess that’s it.” Stopping, Evan looks at Connor, and finds the brunette to be staring at him. “What?”

“You’re stuttering less.”

“Oh, m, ye-yeah? I stut-stutter more when I’m ner-nervous or ar-around people I’m not com-comfortable with. I gu-guess since we’ve been talking for, um, for so long, I’m a-a lot more comfortable with you?”

“That’s good, because I’m spending my Saturdays, showing you how to actually have fun. You’ll be a fifth year next year, you gotta be able to let loose. Come on, we should probably go and grab some lunch.” Connor stands up from his bean bag, and holds out his hand to help Evan up. Evan takes it, blushing, and hauls himself into a standing position. Once both boys are on their feet, they make their way out of the room of requirement, and down to the dining hall. There, Connor has Evan sit with him, Jared, Zoe, and Alana at the Slytherin table. 

By the time the five of them have finished their lunch, Evan couldn’t have been happier. He now had four friends, and believed that this year won’t actually be as bad as he had feared.

\-----------------

For the next several weeks, Evan continues to hang out with Connor, and even his other friends as well. Connor had managed to show Evan several different passageways out of the castle, and how to get the whomping willow to not murder you. So far, Evan’s favorite thing to do was go to the kitchens. He’s worked up quite a few different friendships with many of the elves working down their. They were always very excited to see Evan, and Evan was always five times happier once he stepped foot into the kitchens.

On Tuesdays, Evan occasionally joins Alana and Zoe on their study nights, but only when he really needs help with a class. If he’s not in need of that much help, he doesn’t go, as Alana and Zoe clearly like each other, and Evan feels as if he’s bothering their time together, even if they aren’t actually dating yet.

Evan’s favorite class, just like at Ilvermorny, is herbology. He shares that class with the Ravenclaws, so he has an easy partner in Alana, who is as passionate about school as Evan is about plants making them a good team.

Jared, Connor’s fellow Slytherin, is quite an enigma to Evan. He laughs and makes jokes about everyone, saying that Connor and Evan need to deal with their sexual tension. Or that Zoe needs to ‘Gryffindor up’ and ask Alana out already. But, a few times, Evan has noticed Jared shut himself out as much as he tries to be the center of attention. Because of this, no matter how terrified the idea was to Evan, Evan started to talk Jared about knowing exactly how he felt. Evan, and Jared too, knows that his friends care about him, and he knows they don’t just hang out with him out of pity, but his brain likes to be an asshole and say otherwise. Because of this, Evan is shy and doesn’t do anything ‘wild.’ After this talk, Jared and Evan became very close, and Jared almost always confided in the Hufflepuff.

Evan also hung out with the two Hufflepuffs he had met at the beginning of the year, Michael and Brooke. Apparently, Michael was dating a Slytherin boy named Jeremy, and Brooke had an enormous crush on a Slytherin girl named Chloe. Their other friends were two Ravenclaws named Christine and Jenna, and two Gryffindors named Rich and Jake, who had started dating right before Halloween.

Evan was having such a good time at Hogwarts, that the days seemed to blur together, and before he knew it, he was packing to go home for winter break. All of Evan’s friends were heading home. Jared and Alana apparently were neighbors. Jared goes to Alana’s house for Christmas, while Alana celebrates Hanukkah with Jared. Zoe and Connor were going skiing in the Alps, which, according to Connor, “happens every year, and really, how many times can you ski down the same damn slopes pretending to like the people you’re there with.” To which Zoe replied with; “Connor! Just cause you hate skiing and spend your time in the cabin reading, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t like it either.”

On the train ride home, Evan sat in a carriage with Connor, Alana, Jared, and Zoe, as they played Exploding Snap, argued about books and classes, and pigged out on the snacks from the trolly.

Once Evan had exited the train, he instantly spotted his mother among the large crowd, as she had happened to be waiting right at the doors that Evan had exited out of.

“He-hey mom!” Evan says enthusiastically.

“Evan, sweetie!” Heidi throws her arms around her son, pulling him into a tight embrace. “How’s school been?”

“It’s been gr-great mom.”

“Oh, Ev, is this you mom?” Zoe asks, as she, Alana, Jared, and Connor walk up to them.

“Ye-eah, mom, these are my fr-friends, Zoe, Al-alana, Jared and Connor. I me-t Alana and Ja-jared in Diagon Alley, th-then they introdu-duced me to Connor and Zoe, um, on the tr-train.”

“Oh!” Heidi says, a smile growing on her face. “It’s great to meet you guys!”

“You too Mrs. Hansen! But we should probably go and find our parents. My mom gets antsy in big crowds,” Zoe states, grabbing her brothers wrist. “By Evan!”

“You better write Ev! I’m gonna die on this trip!” Connor shouts as he’s pulled into the crowd.

“We should find our parents too. They typically come together. It was really nice to meet you Mrs. Hansen,” Alana says, smiling. She then turns to Jared, says “let’s go,” and pushes him the opposite direction of where Zoe and Connor had gone.

Heidi smiles as she and Evan head towards the barrier. “They seem great Evan.”

Evan grins, “they are.”

“Especially the boy with the long hair? Connor, was it?”

Evan blushes, “A-and? He’s, um, he’s ju-just a fri-friend!”

“Evan, honey, I didn’t say he was anything more than that.”

“O-oh.”

Heidi smirks as she goes through the barrier.

\-----------------------

On December twenty-second, the first day of Hanukkah, a brown owl flies into Evan’s kitchen through the fire place. The owl plants itself in front of Evan, and sticks its leg forward. There, tied to the owls leg, was a letter that was clearly addressed to Evan.

Evan carefully unties the letter, and opens it to see that it was from Connor. Before Evan can start to read the letter, the owl gives a tiny hoot, and shoots back up the chimney.

_ Dear Evan, _

_ It’s only been a single day, but I’m already losing my fucking mind! My dad keeps badgering me about O.W.Ls and we don’t even take them until next year. Zoe told mum about you, and apparently she’s ‘so proud’ of the fact that I made a friend without Zoe’s help. I didn’t mention the fact that I probably wouldn’t know you if it wasn’t for Jared. But she doesn’t need to know that. _

_ Anyways, my dad’s trying to force me to go skiing tomorrow, but it’s fucking below zero. I’m not really in the mood to freeze my ass off. So, instead I’m staying inside and reading some muggle stories. I’ve recently heard of something called ‘The Mortal Instruments.’ I think I’m gonna give that a try. _

_ Welp. That’s all I’ve got for now, you best write me soon. _

_ Connor. _

Evan grins as he reads through the letter. He had been trying to think of how to start his first letter to Connor, but now that Connor has sent one first, Evan just needs a response, which is much easier to come up with.

At that moment, Heidi walks into the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands. “What are ya smiling at Ev?” She asks, quirking her eyebrow.

Evan blushes. “N-nothing?”

“Clearly it’s not nothing, you’re holding a letter. Is it from Connor?”

“Ma-maybe?”

“Oh honey, I’m so glad that you’ve found someone you really like!”

“M-mom!” Evan screeches. “Eith-er way, it’s n-not like any-anything will come of it-it. He ju-just sees me a-as a friend.”

“I highly doubt that, but okay,” Heidi states, taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m just go-gonna head up to m-my room,” Evan mumbles, and quickly makes his way upstairs.

Once safely in his room, and sitting at his desk, Evan pulls out a pen and a piece of paper, and quickly begins to write a response for Connor.

_ Dear Connor, _

_ I’m sorry that you are being forced to go skiing in the Alps. But I do hope you enjoy the books! I read them last year, and they have a pretty good plot line. It’s a little weird for a bit because of certain reasons, but then you find out that those ‘reasons’ weren’t actually real? And everything is MUCH less weird/awkward. _

_ Also! Today is the first day of Hanukkah! This is always my favorite time of year! I can’t wait to light the first candle tonight!  _

_ I don’t really know what else to add, as I haven’t really done anything. But I hope you have a merry christmas! _

_ Evan. _

Evan folds up the letter, ties a ribbon to it, opens his window, and whistles for his family owl. Two seconds later, a large, white, barn owl flies through Evan’s window, hooting happily.

“Hey sugar! A-are you up for a li-little bit of a, um, long trip?” Evan asks. Sugar just chirps happily in response. “Gr-great! This letter is fo-for Connor. He’s in, um, in the Alps.” Evan holds up the letter, the quickly ties it to Sugar’s leg. “It’s, um, a long trip. S-so be careful!” Sugar chirps once more, gently nibbles on Evan’s ear, and then shoots off through the window, and into the sky.

\--------------------

For the rest of winter break, Connor and Evan continue their letter writing, with either Connor complaining about ‘family bonding’, or Evan talking excitedly about each day of Hanukkah, and trying to cheer Connor up.

Connor also talked a lot about the Mortal Instruments. Some of his comments include, but are not limited to; “Fuck, Simon sounds hot in a nerdy way.” “FUCK ALEC IS HOT AND GAY AND SO IS MAGNUS! WHAT THE FUCK!” “Can Clary not be an idiot?” “WAIT! THEY’RE SIBLINGS? WHAT THE FUCK!” “This Malec sub plot is killing me. This isn’t okay!” “Wait? So she’s like, going for Sebastian now?” “WAIT WHAT THE HELL? THEY’RE NOT ACTUALLY SIBLINGS?” “FUCK! HER BROTHER IS SEBASTIAN?” “Okay, Malec is officially my favorite fucking thing ever!” “Mia is amazing? I love her?” “Rapheal can fuck me.” “SHit. Raph is Ace. Well, I guess he can kiss me, that’s fine too.”

Evan thoroughly enjoyed each and every comment that Connor had on the series, and typically responded with; “Oh my god Connor, chill out.”

Evan never really thought that he’d become such good friends with anyone, but he couldn’t be happier about the fact that it was Connor. However, the fact that he does have a crush on the taller boy, complicates things. Luckily, he has all of winter break to think about it.

\--------------

Evan is screwed. Absolutely screwed. He and Heidi and just gotten through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, when he realized that he still had no idea on how he’s going to deal with his feelings about Connor.

The first person that Evan sees is Jared, quickly followed by Alana. The two of them notice him as well, and wave him towards them. After a hug and a goodbye, Evan walks away from his mom, and towards his friends.

“Hey tree boy,” Jared says, “Ask Connor out yet?” 

Evan’s face flushes. “Sh-sh-shut up Ja-jar-jared!”

“Hey man, I’m just teasing!” Jared laughs, patting Evan on the back. “Come on, let’s go find the Murphys.” 

Soon, the three fourth years find the Murphy siblings as they’re loading their bags onto the train.

“Zo, Connor, where are your parents?” Alana asks.

“Oh, dad had a really big meeting with the department of mysteries, so he and mom left about five minutes ago,” Zoe replies. “We found an empty compartment by the way.” Zoe then hops up into the train, and stands next to Connor. 

“Good. Searching for them are always a pain in the ass,” Jared declares, making his way onto the train after Evan.

The five friends walk a bit down the train’s hall, and turn into an empty compartment that already held some of Connor and Zoe’s things. They each shove their bags on to the top rack, and take their seats.

“So, Connor, was the ski trip as horrible as you said it was going to be?” Jared asks, smirking.

“It fucking sucked! The only good parts were when I got Evan’s letters. And reading the Mortal Instruments. Fuck that series was weird, but in a good way.”

“You were in the Alps Connor! That’s so exciting!” Alana exclaims. 

“Maybe for you,” Connor grumbles, making Zoe roll her eyes.

\-----------------

For the next couple of weeks, Evan dives into studying. He constantly goes to the room of requirement with Connor. While there, Connor talks aimlessly as he plays a countless amount of video games, while Evan reads up on all of his classes, although Herbology is definitely the topic he reads the most about.

Occasionally, Evan will catch Connor staring as he reads his books. Then, when Evan looks up at Connor, Connor quickly turns away, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Somehow, Evan has taken to complaining about how much he likes Connor to Brooke and Michael. He never starts the conversation, but Brooke always prompts it. Usually, it starts by Michael or Brooke walking in on Evan in the Common room or on his bed, staring off into the distance, eyes glazed over. Or, occasionally, his head will be buried into a pillow. They both have tried to convince Evan to just ‘man up and ask him out,’ however, Evan is to petrified of the idea of losing Connor, that he always shoots down those types of ideas.

However, at the end of the year, after several awkward study sessions with Zoe and Alana, a lot of movie nights with Connor - where Evan might have purposefully set their respective bean bags very close,- plenty of late night snacks with Jared, and a lot of complaining about failed love lives with Brooke and Michael, Evan sees and chance to try and ask Connor out.

It was the House Cup winner celebration dinner, and the dining hall was covered in black and yellow banners. Hufflepuff was ecstatic, as they hadn’t won the house cup in years. And really, all three of the other houses were too. There wasn’t a huge rivalry between Hufflepuff and another house, like Gryffindor and Slytherin. And, it didn’t have a reputation for being snotty, like the Ravenclaws, or evil, like the Slytherins. Everyone loved Hufflepuff house, so everyone was celebrating.

Hufflepuff also threw a party for fourth years and up in their common room after the feast. There, Alana, Jared, Connor, and Evan, while upset that Zoe was not allowed to join, celebrated the fact that Evan won the house cup his first year at Hogwarts.

It was around eleven at night, well past curfew, and many people that were not in Hufflepuff house were still hanging out in the common rooms. Most of them had already declared that they were going to just sleep in the common room, as they would be too tired to walk back to their common rooms. Among them, were Connor and Jared. Alana had already left for the Ravenclaw common room, as she did not want to sleep on the floor. 

At the moment, music was still blasting, with the dorms soundproof so they would hear the loud music, Jared was passed out on the couch, and Evan and Connor were jumping around each other, or as they called it, dancing. Both Evan and Connor had a bit to drink, not to much as the prefects didn’t want them to be insanely hung over the next morning, especially since they were fourteen, almost fifteen. Either way, both boys were slightly tipsy, which made Even much more social than usual. He was currently giggling about nothing, to Connors amusement.

“What’re you laughing’ about?” Connor asks, a happy glint in his eyes.

“We won! Hufflepuff won!” Evan giggles.

“I know Ev, that’s why we’re at a party,” Connor says, beginning to laugh as well.

Suddenly, Evan jumps onto Connor’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. “Si-since we won, you must n-now do as I say!” He giggles.

“Whatever you desire,” Connor states, holding on to Evan’s legs for a bit more balance.

The two of them prance around the room, laughing and giggling, until Connor begins to notice that Evan is fighting to stay awake.

“Ev, I’m gonna put you in your bed okay?”

Evan hums in response, his head resting on Connor’s back.

Once Evan is sitting on his bed, Connor looks down at the smaller boy and says; “Night Ev.”

“Night Connie!” He giggles, then leans upwards, and plants a light kiss on to Connor’s cheek, before he falls back on to his pillows and instantly begins snoring.

\------------

The next day, Evan wakes up in a cold sweat. The night before washes over him, and he feels his face burn as he remembers that he kissed Connor. Even if it was just on the cheek, he still kissed him! What the hell was he thinking!

He scrambles out of bed, rushes to get dressed, and leaves his dorm room to make his way to the common room. There he finds Michael and Brooke sitting on one of the couches, and none of the non-Hufflepuffs were anywhere in sight.

“Wh-where is ev-everyone?” Evan asks.

“Oh, they went back to their dorms. I mean, we are leaving today, so they wanted to make sure everything was packed,” Brooke states with a shrug. “Oh! Michael and I got you some food. You were fast asleep when we went to eat, so we brought you back some stuff. We need to leave in half an hour.”

“Th-thanks,” Evan says, taking the plate of food from Brooke, and sitting in an armchair. While he ate, all he could think about was how Connor reacted to the kiss, and it really bothered him.

\----------------

The whole train ride home, Connor doesn’t bring up the kiss at all. In fact, he actually acts as if nothing had even happened, frustrating Evan to no end. If Connor’s acting like this, then it probably means one of two things. Either Even made him extremely uncomfortable, or it was so minor and insignifigant that Connor doesn’t even remember it. Neither of these options compel Evan to ask Connor about it directly, so instead he just lets it be. Slightly stressing over it. But hey, what’s new?

\------------------

Three days after getting home, is when Evan received the first letter from Connor. Which, started up another cycle, this time much longer and even more stressful, of Evan and Connor sending each other letters, throughout the whole summer.

The only bad part of it, is the fact that Connor still never brings up the kiss. And Evan can’t tell if this is a good or bad thing, and being Evan, he never brings it up either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series. This is just the end of this part and the beginning of the next part.


End file.
